Something New
by xXxFantasyAmorexXx
Summary: Ana Dawson is a girl who has not the most lovely lives. At only nineteen she already has connections with people who you don't mess around with. One day, she had enough, she wanted to get out and make a better life for herself. With the help of One Direction, can this happen?


"Where is it?" Came a voice in the shadows.

"Somewhere safe. Where no one will find it." I whispered, scooping my surroundings.

Out of nowhere, I felt a sharp pain running through my spine and my vision got blurred. "I'm only asking one more time. Where did you hide it?" He growled in my face.

"In a secret location." I said, looking down. I felt a sharp pain from my cheek, making me gasp. I turned to look him straight in the eye, those dangerous green eyes, making you do his bidding.

"Want to tell me the location now?" He asked me on his last string of patience.

I was tired of playing his game and I wanted out, but I know it won't be easy. "No. I hope to God you never get your hands on it." Within a second, he punched me in the face, making my nosebleed, and grabbed me by the neck, hanging me an inch of the floor.

All common sense fled from my mind and I scratched on his hands that grabbed my neck and kicked out my legs, hoping to kick him. During my feeble attempt to get out of his hold, I managed to do what every girl dreams of doing. I kicked him right on his manhood.

He let go of me to take care of himself and I ran to the quickest exit I could find. Upon opening the door, the sun blinded me and momentarily stopped me while I got use to the light. I blinked quite a few times before I ran out the building to find myself in an alleyway. Not even a foot from where I stood and I already ran into a dumpster. My knee was hurting and I was now limping.

From watching all those horror films, I knew situations like mine barely end up good. I am not going to end up like those girls in the films; I am determined not to be one of them.

I never ran as fast as I have at this moment. The alley seemed smaller and longer, making it feel like forever before I stepped out of the alley. I didn't have time to calm myself down before I was falling forward. I gave a yelp before I realized I bumped into somebody and feel on top of them.

I was so exhausted, I couldn't move. My body felt stiff and I just want to relax my muscles. I can't even imagine how I look at this moment.

The person under me groaned and rolled me to my side so they could get out from under my body. Breathing was coming easier for me and I knew I could finally relax, I was not alone and he couldn't do anything to me.

Before the person could stand up from the floor, I grabbed onto their wrist, stopping them. "Please don't leave me." I begged them, tears coming out of my eyes. It was then when I realized that the person was a girl and this whole time she had not spoken.

"Okay, I won't leave but we have to take you to the hospital." It didn't even register to me that she had an accent when she spoke. All I cared about was not being left alone.

"911" I told her.

"What?" She asked, clearly confused.

"The number for emergency. Ask for an ambulance." She nodded, going to her purse and pulled out a phone. Before she started typing, she looked at me slowly.

"My battery is died." She said gravely. I sighed, that had to happen, didn't it? I looked at the sky to realize that the sun was almost gone and it was about to be completely dark. We had to hurry before it got way to dark out here.

"There is a pay phone across the street. Dial 911 and ask for an ambulance." She did exactly that and I was left lying on the sidewalk alone. It didn't even take her five minutes before she was running back towards me.

"Okay, they should be here any minute. Are you okay?" I went from looking to her to they sky that was now fading to a dark blue and the moon was peeking out from behind the clouds.

"Yes." Was the only response that I could force out of my mouth for the moment.

It was quite between us two for some time before the girl was brave enough to talk first. "What's your name?" She asked looking at her hands.

I didn't speak at first, I didn't know if I should tell her. Knowing she stayed with me when she could have left me where no help would have come until tomorrow, made me look at her and tell her.

"Ana Dawson." I looked back at the sky and stayed silent for a second before I spoke back up. "What is your name?"

She looked kind of surprised to hear me ask a question as she gasped and looked me in the face. "Eleanor Calder."

I stuck out my hand and raised it for Eleanor to shake it. She grasped my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Eleanor."

"My pleasure Ana."


End file.
